M82
The M82, also known as the "Light Fifty" for its .50 caliber BMG cartridge, is a recoil-operated, semi-automatic anti-matériel rifle developed by the American Barrett Firearms Manufacturing company. A heavy SASR (Special Application Scoped Rifle), it is used by many units and armies around the world. The weapon is found in two variants—the original M82A1 (and A3) and the bullpup M82A2. The M82A2 is no longer manufactured, though the XM500 can be seen as its successor. Battlefield 2 sniper aiming the M82A1]] The M82A1 seems to be a weapon which was cut midway through ''Battlefield 2's'' development. It has a different texture sheet and animations than the M95, which is a similar weapon. In addition, the horizontal line on its scope is shorter on both sides. Its file directories lack the "sounds" and "ai" files of the other weapons, but it did have its animations and meshes. Unlike another cut item, the M82A1 is replaced by another weapon when the files are modified to include it in the game. However, its icon is still visible, both in the kit selection screen and from the BFHQ screen. On the BFHQ screen, its title is "M95" and its description is that of the Jackhammer. BF2 M82A1.png|The M82A1 weapon icon. BF2 M82 Render 1.png|An model of the M82 in Battlefield 2 BF2 M82 Render.png|An model of the M82 in Battlefield 2 BF M82 Render 2.png|An model of the M82 in Battlefield 2 Battlefield Play4Free The M82A3 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free and is the last unlockable sniper rifle, at rank 27. It is a very slow, semi-automatic sniper rifle, sharing many damage characteristics of its similar .50 BMG caliber bolt-action, the M95. However, being semi-automatic, it allows the user to stay zoomed on targets, allowing for constant watch on hostile forces, unlike the other bolt-actions which require the user to cycle its bolt between every shot. However, for balancing purposes, the rifle features a very slow rate of fire, the slowest of all at 12 rounds per minute. Weapon-m82a3 en.jpg|The M82A3 shipment poster.Battlefield Play4Free - NEW RECON WEAPON - M82A3 - October 27, 2012 BF P4FM82.png|The M82 in game. P4FM82A3Reload.png|Reloading the M82A3. Battlefield 3 The M82A3 is a weapon featured in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield 3. It has a 10-round magazine, semi-automatic fire mode, and extremely high firepower. It is only usable during the mission Kaffarov, where it is automatically equipped by Dimitri Mayakovsky after taking out a sniper in a fist-fight. Unlike the other weapons in the game, it has no name or pickup icon. The weapon comes equipped with an infrared scope. 800px-BF3-Barrett-3.jpg|The M82 in the singleplayer level Kaffarov. M82A3 Model BF3.png|The M82 model, with adjusted lighting level. Battlefield 4 The M82A3 makes an appearance in Battlefield 4 ''as a Battle Pickup. Singleplayer In Singleplayer, the M82A3 can be unlocked in the mission Singapore by getting 19000 points. The weapon kills any enemy in one shot, and mildly damages light vehicles. This makes it useful for engaging at range, as it does not need to be manually cycled between shots and can reliably take down targets without need of headshots. Multiplayer In Multiplayer the M82A3 is available as a Battle Pickup weapon. With its high damage, it always kills in one hit, regardless of distance, where the bullet hits, or if the enemy uses armor found in some Upgrade Paths. This makes it useful for taking down multiple targets at range, without the need to line up headshots or cycle a bolt between shots. It can be found in three different variants. The '''M82A3' is equipped with a 40x Ballistic Scope with Variable Zoom, while the M82A3 MID is equipped with a Rifle Scope (8x), and the M82A3 CQB has a M145 (3.4x) scope. All three variants are fitted with a Range Finder and Bipod. The M82A3 is capable of destroying light armored vehicles such as Quad Bikes and PWCs with four to six shots. It is also very effective at damaging or destroying helicopters, and is much easier to use than other launchers. While it still does damage against heavier armored vehicles, it is such a minuscule amount (3-4 damage per shot) that it would be better to conserve ammo and not shoot. Gallery BF4 M82A3.png|The M82A3 with a 40x Ballistic Scope BF4 M82A3 MID.png|The M82A3 with a Rifle Scope (8x) BF4 M82A3 CQB.png|The M82A3 with a M145 (3.4x) bf4_m8r.png|Reloading the M82A3. Battlefield_4_M82A3_Screenshot.png|The player deploys the Bipod on the M82A3. Trivia *The M82A3's game files in Battlefield 3 contain all of the necessary files for customization in multiplayer — all of the attachments in-game are included in its file directories. It is possible the gun was not included due to the difficulty of balancing a .50 Caliber semi-automatic rifle to the rest of the Recon weapons. *When the M82A3 is fired by Dimitri Mayakovsky in the mission Kaffarov, Dimitri can be heard grunting, reflecting the weight of the weapon and its recoil. *If dropped for a different weapon in Kaffarov, the pickup message will stay as the weapon that was picked up (i.e. dropping the M82A3 for a PKP Pecheneg. After equipping the PKP, the message will still say " PRESS [ ] FOR PKP PECHENEG). *In Battlefield 4, the M82A3 sports a camouflage when on the ground but loses it once picked up. It is unclear whether this is a developer oversight or an error. *In Battlefield 4, the long-range M82A3 variant comes with both a Range Finder and Variable Zoom, a combination not possible on any customizable weapon. *There is a glitch when using the M82A3 on the Xbox 360 version where dropping the M82 and using another sniper without a range finder equipped, will still display the range when scoped in with the sniper rifle. Videos Video:Battlefield 2 - M82 3D Model - BfMeshView|Video display different angles of the M82 in Battlefield 2 File:Battlefield Play4Free M82A3 Commentary|Review and commentary of the M82A3 in Battlefield Play4Free. Video:Battlefield 3 Barrett M82 Sniping Gameplay (HD)|Gameplay with the Barrett M82 in the single player mission Kaffarov in Battlefield 3. External links *M82 on Wikipedia de:M82 References Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Cut content Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Battle Pickups Category:Battlefield 4